


how i'm feeling

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug, safficwriter



Series: yeah, that's my love [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Evak - Freeform, Even plays guitar, Flirting, Fluff, Guitar lessons, Humor, Hungover Magnus, Hungover jonas, Jonas the meme lord, M/M, Magnus ships evak, Memes, Romance, even is a romantic, so many memes, we apologize for nothing (everything)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/safficwriter/pseuds/safficwriter
Summary: A hungover boy squad watches Isak and Even flirt through a guitar lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some goofy meme trash with a side of romance (or is it the other way around?).
> 
> From the prompt: isak and even flirt by using 'teaching isak how to play the guitar' as an excuse, generally being soft boyfriends and randomly jamming together (basically i need another goofy e-box gimme the beat scene)
> 
> Working title: Meme Lord Trash  
> Title from the little known classic: [”Romance”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

Jonas first becomes aware of the plan when Even comes up to him on the first night they are all in the cabin. It’s a bit of a squeeze, but they’ve managed to fit the 5 girls, 4 boys, and Even with some early leavers and late comers wedged in. They’ve managed to get a pretty good party going on the only night that they’ll all be at the cabin, when Even approaches him. He’s focused on Mahdi's story about a girl he’d hooked up with at another party and doesn’t immediately recognize the request.

“Hey. Can I borrow your guitar tomorrow?”

“Hmmm?” Jonas starts paying attention.

“Guitar. Tomorrow. Can I borrow it?” Even repeats.

“Sure. Why?” Now Jonas is curious. He didn’t know Even could play. 

“Ummm…” Even looks a little embarrassed which is surprising to Jonas. Usually Even is so cool and collected about everything with one major exception. Isak. It must be about Isak. “Isak found out I could play and mentioned that he couldn’t so I was thinking about teaching him to play tomorrow.” Jonas grins. 

“This is the high quality content that I’ve expected from this relationship.” Even raises his eyebrows slightly at that. Even he can tell Jonas is high as a fucking kite right now. “I’m a meme lord. You are my subjects,” he slurs. Even shakes his head and walks away. Jonas smirks. Even should know better than expect good answers when he’s out of his mind and drunk and on school break. 

\---

He’s nearly forgotten about it when Even asks again in the morning. Most everyone has managed to get out of bed and has gathered in the dining room area to grab some coffee, water, and paracet2. Eva’s talked about getting together some food to try to fight off their hangovers, but no one is making much of a move to work towards that.

“Hey. Is your guitar around?” Even speaks up after a few minutes of nursing his coffee, not looking particularly hung over. Somehow, even when he looks terrible, Even still manages to resemble a male fragrance ad.

“What’s this?” Magnus asks. He’d been half asleep with his head on the table, but now he’s alert.

“Yeah man. It’s in the hall. You can grab it anytime.” Jonas replies, ignoring Magnus. Magnus’ face slowly morphs into a grin as Even walks away to retrieve it. 

“Is this something to do with… _evak_?” He ask almost conspiratorially and Jonas nods. 

“He’s planning on teaching Isak.” Magnus squeals softly and holds his face in his hands. 

“Fuck me up.” 

“Yeah. They’re next level cute.”

Even walks back through the dining room on his way to the living room. 

“Would it be alright if we work in here?” Even asks.

“Yes! Totally ok!” Magnus answers a little too quickly and loudly. Even quirks an eyebrow and tilts his head as a series of hungover groans echo through the dining room. 

“...alright?” He places the guitar down before walking into the kitchen and making up a cup of coffee. He puts it down next to the guitar and disappears in the direction of the bedrooms for a few moments, returning with a sleep-soft Isak in tow. 

“ _Nå_? 1 What about coffee?” Isak complains weakly. Even smiles and turns to pick up the cup of coffee he’d prepared. 

“Here you go!” Even says and Isak smiles first at Even and then at the mug. Isak moves to sit on the couch and pulls Even with him. He grabs a blanket out of the bin on the side of the couch and tugs it over them, curled up at one end of the couch facing Even at the other as he sips his coffee. They begin murmuring softly to each other, lost in their own quiet world.

“Stab me. They’re so adorable.” Magnus groans, letting his head fall back to the table. Jonas looks away from the couple at his friend. 

“Why are you so fucking morbid all of a sudden?” Magnus tilts his head and looks up at Jonas. 

“I can’t handle how fucking cute they are. Look! They’re sharing a blanket. I’m gonna throw up. Fucking shit!” That gets a laugh from the group. Jonas turns as he hears a quiet chord.

“See? Easy. You only need three fingers.” He hears Even say, and Isak groans with a smile on his face.

“It’s not! I’m bad!” Isak says, and Even moves closer so the instrument sits on both of their legs. He moves Isak’s fingers onto the strings, placing them carefully. With his other hand, he strums, and it sounds absolutely heinous.

“You have to press down.” Magnus peeks around the corner to get a better look at the two, and Eva follows suit.

“You have nice hands! My hands are small. I can’t.” Even laughs slightly.

“You don’t get them from your uncle Donald Trump at least. Those are some small hands.” Isak smiles. “Your hands are perfect.” Even kisses his cheek.

“Maybe.” Isak is blushing. Almost everyone in the dining room is completely silent, listening to the conversation from around the corner.

“No! Perfect! No question!” Even adjusts Isak’s fingers again, and strums. Better. “See? Beautiful. Just like you.” Even kisses him lightly on the lips, playing with his hair.

“You play something! I wanna hear you play.” Isak drops his hands from the guitar, carding them instead through Even’s hair.

“Yeah?” Even grabs one of his hands, kisses it gently.

“Yeah!”

“I don’t know. You’re pretty incredible. The rapping...unmatched.”

“Shut up!” Isak blushes slightly and buries his face in the crook of Even’s neck. Though they started at opposite ends of the small couch, they’re practically on top of each other now, and Jonas starts to worry his guitar - Shayla - is about to crash to the ground. 

“No, it’s true. I swear.”

“Ev-en! Ev-en! Ev-en!” Magnus starts chanting, and Jonas joins in. Eva starts banging on the table, and the chanting soon escalates. For the first time, the pair on the couch seem to realize that they’re being watched.

“What should I play, then?” Isak’s extracted himself, if reluctantly, from Even’s arms, leaving the older boy to situate the instrument more effectively on his lap.

“Wonderwall!” Jonas shouts, and there are scattered laughs.

“I know one by heart. I should probably just play that, right?” Even seems to mostly be addressing Isak, who nods.

“What’s it called?” Somebody shouts, and Even smiles.

“Romance.” Jonas wonders if he somehow planned this in advance, but he quickly realizes it’s impossible. 

Even starts slowly, and the room quiets. It’s finger picked, classical, and impeccable - Jonas didn’t realize Even was an actual musician. Not that Jonas wasn’t himself, but classically trained performance is a little different from memorizing a couple chords and playing along to poorly sung pop songs.

When he’s done he shakes out both his hands, cracks his knuckles.

“So rusty. Damn. Sorry.” He says, now noticing that all eyes are on him.

“Fuck, man! That is tight!” Magnus shouts.

“That’s amazing.” Isak says quietly, leaning over and giving him a kiss.

“Dedicated to you.” Even says, tucking some of Isak’s hair behind his ear, giving him a smile reserved only for times like this.

“Magnus,” Jonas whispers. “Did you know it was this deep?”

“Fucking no. This is almost too much. I’m not even kidding about the stabbing at this point.” Magnus practically moans.

“How does he even do it? Just pull shit out like that? Like, ‘hey Isak, here’s a beautiful guitar ballad I just happen to have memorized.’ Every time I think it’s done, there’s more. I’m just waiting for him to like...I don’t even know.”

“I bet he’s secretly fluent in 90 languages. And can recite every love poem in existence. And trains german shepherds. And rides a unicycle. And tap dances. I bet he tap dances.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Jonas mumbles into his mug. 

“In a good way though.” Magnus says, narrowing his eyes, still staring at Even and Isak on the couch.

“Exactly! In a good way.” Jonas watches them for another moment before speaking again. “He fucking loves him.”

“Which one?”

“Pick one. It’s true either way.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Now (if you don’t know this. where. have. you. been.)  
> 2A common Norwegian painkiller
> 
> We apologize for nothing (everything). Yes, the guitar's name is a Mr. Robot reference.
> 
>  
> 
> [the actual link to romance (we promise)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7XnCPtfa14)
> 
>  
> 
> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
